Love Always
by Elendraug
Summary: Remus loves Sirius' mind, soul, and body. (Slash. Sirius Remus.)


****

Love Always

****

By StarWolf

****

1/12/2004

****

Title: Love Always

****

Author: StarWolf (elendraug@yahoo.com)

****

Fandom: Harry Potter

****

Rating: R

****

Warnings: Slash, and let's just say it's **definitely NOT** for people with a weak stomach. If I told you exactly why, it would spoil it. If you have any doubts about whether or not you can handle it, then don't read it.

JVanilly thinks I should write this: "Contains a Non sexual graphic scenario that will disgust some readers," so write it I shall.

This fic contains a non-sexual mildly graphic scenario that may or may not disgust some readers.

Woohoo.

****

Pairing: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin

****

Distribution: Nope. Don't take it. You'll make a rabid and insane authoress even more paranoid if you archive it, so just don't.

****

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns them, not me. If I owned them, a certain person wouldn't have died. Grr. And I'm not making any money from this thing, so don't bother to sue me.

****

Summary: Remus loves Sirius' mind, soul, and body.

****

Authoress' Notes: I have issues.

------------------------------------------------------

Remus loves how Sirius thinks. Every ingenious thought that he conjures is like a new jolt of creativity sparking from his imagination, dazzling and delighting Remus' simple existence. Whenever Sirius plots the Marauders' next hilarious prank, it is undoubtedly perfect and positively unfallible.

Remus loves how Sirius sees. Every vivid emotion that he expresses is like a new flicker of feeling burning in his heart, igniting and inflaming Remus' dull outlook. Whenever Sirius speaks his mind about his current mood, it is delicately conveyed and convincingly displayed.

Remus loves how Sirius looks. Every ray of light that strikes his eyes is like a reflection of unfathomable depths of his pupils, ensnaring and entrancing Remus' apathetic nature. Whenever Sirius glances at Remus, it is entirely fiery and frighteningly electrifying.

Remus loves how Sirius sounds. Every lovely word that he says is like a wave of liquid sensation flowing through the air, soothing and soaking Remus' listless hearing. Whenever Sirius talks with his intrinsic fervor, it is finely suave and smoothly fluid.

Remus loves how Sirius smells. Every faint scent that catches in the breeze is like a gust of spice and surety, flooding and filling Remus' disinterested nostrils. Whenever Sirius sways in the afternoon wind, it is gracefully elegant and enigmatically gorgeous.

Remus loves how Sirius feels. Every feather touch that slides along his skin is like a stroke along flawless silk, comforting and consoling Remus' limp hands. Whenever Sirius shivers in overwhelming pleasure, it is beautifully erotic and exceptionally brilliant.

Remus especially loves how Sirius tastes. Every wet lick across his salty flesh is like a jagged spur digging into Remus' side, urging him on and cajoling him into laving with his tongue, biting with his teeth, tearing with his fingernails, until Sirius' chest is raw and red and blood is pouring into Remus' mouth. Sweet iron fogs his vision and sweet irony blurs his memory, and he is chewing and swallowing as Sirius lies spread and quite dead. Whenever Remus remembers Sirius, he smiles, and knows that the cells in his body carry those of Sirius', using them to feed and grow and keep Remus alive.

Now Sirius shall be with him forever.

------------------------------------------------------

__

"I see love, I can see passion  
I feel danger, I feel obsession  
Don't play games with the ones who love you  
'cause I hear a voice who says,  
'I love you, I'll kill you'

  
Loneliness, I feel loneliness in my room... 

  
Look into the mirror of your soul  
Love and hate are one in all  
Sacrifice turns to revenge and believe me  
You'll see the face who'll say,  
'I love you, I'll kill you'  
But I'll love you forever..."

-- Enigma, "I Love You, I'll Kill You"_  
_

------------------------------------------------------

I told you that I have issues. I guess I could've put a cannibalism warning, but that really would've ruined it, don't you think? Review, you dirty bastards.


End file.
